Klara Ivanova
Is the daughter to two aristocrats, born a few years before the Russian Revolution. She has 11 sisters. Biography Early Life Klara is the 7th out of twelve daughters, born to an aristocratic family in Russia during the Russian Revolution. She was always shy around strangers prefering to stay near to her sisters but other than that she was between the hyper ones in her family, espcially in playing and painting. Her sisters were like role models for her in different ways. She enjoys playing with her sisters. She used to dream about growing up with her sisters and living a very happy life with a kitty or two seeing her mother didn't like dogs much. When the Revolution struck, she managed to get out from the remaining that didn't burn, but collapsed and ran away from the house. As she fled, a rebel saw her sneaking out and grabbed her, covering her mouth, keeping her from screaming. She struggled and tried to break free, but his grip was too tight for her to manage to do so. Then, he got to the woods and bit her on the neck, having at first intended to kill her, but the process of the transformation began right away, and the venom coursed through her veins. With his hand still covering her mouth, she could not scream in pain like she wanted to. Three or four days later, she woke up as a vampire, freaking out. She tried to run, but he tackled her down. She lived with that rebel for decades - and he taught her everything he knew. Then, he abandoned her in the world on her own. Having heard about some of her sisters to be alive, she went to seek them out. Managed to avoid being destroyed over the years. Elysian Peace Klara has not attended the masquerade, not having gotten an invitation. In the plot, she has met Zinaida, but not recognizing her. Initially taken over by her bloodlust, she proceeded to attack Zinaida when she drained one of her preys dry, but stopped and let her go, murmuring that she should not stay there. Twisted Everyway She has yet to make an appearance Physical appearance Her hair is black, smooth and long, and it looks almost dark blue, especially in the night. Currently, she made blue highlights, giving her a different look. Her eyes were blue as a human, but now they are crimson. She is petite, at about four feet tall. Personality & Traits Klara is a very optimistic person, loving to talk and dance. She enjoyed being liked and in turn didn't discriminate anyone. No matter the color if their skin, species or anything. She was always there to help her sisters and someone would need to push her too far for her to lose her patience. When the rebel abandoned her in the world, she grew bitter towards the memory of rejection - the thing she dislikes the most, and felt betrayed. Powers & Abilities Dream manipulation Relationships Lidiya, Veronika, Nina, Alisa, Rosaliya, Yelena, Emiliya, Valeriya, Nadezha, Aleksandra Her sisters. Ignores how many of them are alive. Zinaida Other than being her sister, she is also her mate. Kyna, Harmonia and Minx Her nieces. Has yet to meet them. Etymology The name Klara is of German, Latin origins, which means it has more than one root, and is used in more than one countries and different languages of the world, especially English speaking countries, German speaking countries, Polish speaking countries, Russian speaking countries among others. It's a form of Clara and it means, in both Latin and German, clear, bright or famous. Maria is the latin form of Mary, which is derived from the Hebrew Miryām, a name of debated meaning. Many believe it to mean "sea of bitterness" or "sea of sorrow." However, some sources cite the alternative definitions of "rebellion," "wished-for child," and "mistress or lady of the sea." Anika is a pet form of Anna, which is derived from the Hebrew Hannah, meaning gracious or full of grace. Media portrayal Klara is portrayed by Maria Gorokhov in all pictures. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Vampires Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Females Category:Ivanova Family